An arrangement in which a linking member, which is an aluminum casting, is fixed so as to sandwich from above a vehicle width direction inner face and a vehicle width direction outer face of a side sill, which is made of a CFRP, and an upper part of the linking member is inserted into and fixed to a lower part of a center pillar, which is made of a CFRP and has a hollow closed cross-section, to thus minimize deformation of a vehicle compartment when the vehicle is involved in a side collision is known from Patent Document 1 below.